<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gridlock Fiction by Varda_Elentari, WTF Tim Roth Team 2021 (tim_roth_team)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226930">Gridlock Fiction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari'>Varda_Elentari</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tim_roth_team/pseuds/WTF%20Tim%20Roth%20Team%202021'>WTF Tim Roth Team 2021 (tim_roth_team)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gridlock'd (1997), Pulp Fiction (1994)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crimes &amp; Criminals, Criminal Masterminds, Don’t copy to another site, Embedded Video, Fanvids, First Meetings, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021, Первая встреча, Преступный мир, Фанвидео, Юмор, пост-канон, элементы криминального мышления</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tim_roth_team/pseuds/WTF%20Tim%20Roth%20Team%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Тыковка попробовал наебать одного джентльмена — и совершенно неудачно. Короче, день, когда Тыковка и мистер Вульф встретились.<br/>Once upon a time, Pumpkin tried to screw a gentleman — and failed miserably. Long story short: the day when Mr. Wolf have found Pumpkin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pumpkin &amp; Winston "The Wolf" Wolfe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gridlock Fiction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Трек: Kaleo - No Good<br/>Видео: "Криминальное Чтиво" (Pulp Fiction), "В тупике" (Gridlock'd).</p><p>В конце клипа звучат ругательства персонажа Тима Рота из фильма "В тупике".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inspired by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Pumpkin%20*a*%20Winston%20%22The%20Wolf%22%20Wolfe/works">Тыковка &amp; мистер Уинстон Вульф</a></p><p>                                                                                            <iframe></iframe></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>